Love is Like a Falling Leaf
by Sirus7009
Summary: An exaggeration of a chapter I made for a friend's fanfiction. I own the chapter itself, so I decided to continue with the idea. This is the most detailed fic I've ever made, so I'd highly appreciate both comments and criticism to make the style better!


Love Is Like a Falling Leaf

Tsukasa: This is an exaggeration of a chapter I made for a friend of mine. It's also a contest entry on DA, but here it's just a normal oneshot. To be honest, I have no intention of continuing this in any way. So please sit back ,relax, and enjoy!

I don't own Pokémon nor the fanfiction that I made the chapter for, just the chapter itself and this idea.

########################################################################

Bright lights aligned across the docks brought hundreds of eyes and people toward the ocean, the bustle and excitement of the Twinleaf Festival had extended over the past eight years to be included in Sandgem Town culture, linking up to the glittering ocean lit by many lights and the shine of the full moon.

With the moon high overhead, the night felt of alluring ambiance, and as both trainers and tourists abounded through the towns, a familiar duo made their way towards the Twinleaf Festival's signature cruise liner, the Falling Leaf. Laughter came from one, but utter nervousness came from the other. Ash had a deep and heavily planned idea for the night, but he was filled with anxiety. Would it really work? He could feel the required item in his tuxedo pocket bouncing around, but he didn't bother trying to stabilize it; it would only give it away. So instead he focused on the beautiful voice of his girlfriend, Dawn.

"Come on, Ash! If we don't hurry, we won't make it!" Dawn laughed as she pulled her boyfriend by his arm at full speed. She had been waiting for this day for two full years, considering she missed last year's appearance of the event. However, she never forgot the events and taught Ash many things he never got to learn on his first few times enjoying the festival. "You still remember the dances I taught you, right Ash?"

"Of course!" Ash shot up to her side, "You went over it with me over a hundred times!" His smile finally spread cheek to cheek as he lost all thought towards his anxiety. "Then why are you dragging so much? It's like you're scared something is going to happen!" Dawn said teasingly as the duo neared the docks. Slowing to a walk, both viewed the spectacle that was the myriad lights that swung with an ocean wind, almost as though they too were dancing. It just inspired Dawn even more, "We're going to win that dance contest!"

"If you say so" Ash laughed and scratched the back of his head, knowing full well of his own intent to win. _If we win, I'm going to do it _"Come on!" Dawn grabbed his arm again and dragged him up the stairs leading to the deck just as music began to play, "We're late!"

Multiple spotlights highlighted each pair of dancers, with one single spotlight remaining open to signal Ash and Dawn's position. The two quickly stepped into place just as the practice session began. Dawn and Ash both moved and swayed, "Step... Step... twirl... spin... step... half turn... step, you've got it, Ash!" Dawn cheered happily as they continued to dance.

"Well you did train me till I was asleep standing several nights in a row!" Ash chuckled as he spun three times with Dawn leaning back looking away, before bringing her so close he could feel her breath, "Then I guess" Dawn giggled as the two finished the practice round, "We've got this contest in the bag!"

Once more the music began to play, and the two twirled and sashayed, stepping, spinning, both animated the dance all on their own, leaving the other contestants staring in shock. Whispers passed around the deck, "Such a cute couple" "No wonder she's so good, that's Dawn Albine!" "They move perfectly..."

Ash and Dawn both blushed at the comment of them being a cute couple. Two years, and several select kisses and I love you's, and they still were embarrassed by being called a couple, but they didn't let it change their stances. As Dawn fell back into Ash's arms, the crowd applauded and cheered, stapling their progression into the final round, "We've been dancing for nearly an hour..." Ash breathed heavily, "Isn't it time for..."

"Very well done everyone! Progressing to the final round are Ash Ketchum and Dawn Albine, as well as Chad Verile and his wife Melany! For now, esteemed dancers, take a welcome break and meet back in an hour for the finale, the annual Midnight Waltz!"

Ash finally let out a long-held sigh, slouching back to crack his back, "Man, that was nerve-racking!" he groaned as his spine popped in several places alongside his stomach groaning, "I'm ready to hit the buffet for sure."

Dawn placed a hand on Ash's shoulder, "Don't get too gluttonous Ash. You need to dance one last waltz, remember?" she giggled again before taking lead once more, "Come on! I'm pretty hungry too!" Ash followed close behind, though he silently resented the gluttonous comment, _I'm not that much of a glutton, am I?_ He shook off the thought as they entered the makeshift dining area on the port side of the cruiser.

"Man, I'm starving!" Ash announced happily as a waiter took their order, though the server quickly put in a quick compliment towards the two's dancing, "You two are incredible! I've never seen the Twinleaf Waltz performed so magnificently!"

Dawn sat silently with a deep blush crawling across her face, leaving Ash to thank the young waiter, "Thanks so much! Now, what's the special tonight? I'm ready to start eating the table if I don't get some food!" He chuckled happily as Dawn gently hit him on the arm, "Patience Ash, the food will meet its doom soon enough."

Once again Ash laughed as he quickly ordered his food, which quickly came to meet its stomach bound fate. As Ash ate, however, Dawn couldn't help but pick at her own food and stare out at the festival grounds before the docks, wondering what else had changed since her last visit. As much as she cared about this contest, she had to admit she barely had time to see the newest attractions in Sandgem town... _What am I worrying about? The festival lasts till daybreak. I'll just check it out after the dance ends..._ she concluded as she began to finish her meal. 

Dawn finally snapped into reality as Ash's fork hit his plate. The young man was in utter bliss as he wiped his mouth clean, "That was amazing! And I still have enough room for the dance!" He grinned happily before turning to Dawn, "Hey Dawn, I heard there are fireworks around twelve thirty. Want to watch them with me?" He asked, slyly hiding his true intentions behind a smiling veil.

"Of course, Ash!" Dawn said gleefully, "I wouldn't be anywhere else but with you tonight!" She smiled before standing, "come on, let's go prepare for the final dance!" She took Ash's hand once more and dragged him back to the stern of the ship, stepping into the spotlight just in time to begin the dance.

"Let the Midnight Waltz begin! Judges, prepare!"

The dance was much more complex this time, taking more than just steps and spins. It was thrusts of the arms, twists of the legs, and juggles of positions, finally ending with both couples stepping apart then the girl turning and falling backwards into the trusted partner's arms. And as the crowd roared and hollered for Ash and Dawn, the duo stood up and waited for the announcement, with Ash standing a few feet behind Dawn, his hand in his tuxedo pocket holding onto a sacred trinket meant only for this moment. "And the winners are...!"

"Ash and Dawn!" Dawn's hands clasped together in happiness as she turned to face Ash, only to look down at the young man who was on one knee, a black box in his hand, "Ash, what... what are you...?" At the sight of the box, tears began to poke at her eyes.

"Dawn, on this special night you've prepared for, for so many years, will you please make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" The entire crowd roared in favor of Ash's proposal, "Ash I... I..." Dawn had no idea what to do as tears of happiness streaked down her cheeks, so she let her instincts act. She turned and tore off full speed away from Ash, bringing about a long "Aww!" from the crowd as Ash took off after her, "Dawn wait!"

He thanked everything he was faster than her, taking hold of her trailing hand to bring her into his arms, "Dawn... I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Don't apologize Ash... I'm the one who's sorry... with all those people staring, and with all that energy... the mood... I didn't know what to think, but now..." She looked up into his eyes with a sparkling smile, "Of course I'll marry you!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, just as the first booms of fireworks rocked the night, bathing the soon to be married couple in a myriad of colors. This was it, they knew. The most important night of their lives, and a night neither would ever forget. "I love you Ash..." Dawn sighed happily.

"I love you too, Dawn" Ash said with every ounce of happiness he held in his being, holding onto his love tightly as both kissed under the glow of both moonlight and fireworks, bliss and joy permeating the night.


End file.
